wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Forest/Roleplay
Talonfang sat alone on a dark rock. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:55, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "Hello, Talonfang." Jaguarclaw growled slighly. Talonfang repiled flecking the tip of her tail. The thing she liked about this place was that she was the prettest cat, no torn ears or scars. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:57, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "Thinking about yourself again?" she asked. "Maybe." she meowed looking at herself in a slugish river, admiring her own beauty. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:59, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "''Your maybe, almost is always yes, isn't it? Anyways you're not that pretty." "Of course I am, no scars, smooth fur, narrow face, glittering eyes, thin." ''she meowed looking at Jaguarclaw at the last part. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:02, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "No scars?" she mocked. "Well here!" She raked Talonfang's flank. "Hey, cool down." Talonfang yowled climbing into a tree. "I can't help feeling prettest." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:06, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Jaguarclaw leapt up the tree. "Not everyone thinks your pretty." "Okay calm down crazy." Talonfang meowed hopping down the tree. "I just think I am, no need to get so worked up, anyway, why are you here?" she asked, wondering what the she-cat might have done. ''Besides attacking for no reason... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:09, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "I dunno know? Why? Does it matter?" "Just wondering." she meowed and climbed back onto her rock and sat there looking into the dark forest. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:13, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "Those petty pieces of Fox-Dung. StarClan made a wrong choice of making Pebble''pelt leader..." she kind of growled to herself. Talonfang felt a bit the same with Creekfrost being made deputy. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:18, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "Still has seven more lives. Not even killing the top supporters helped. I'll get revenge... Someday. And now she on that stupid journey." She glanced up and saw StarClan cats near the border. Talonfang tensed. They were loners, not part of StarClan. She hopped down to them. "What do you think your doing here?" she asked [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:22, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "What are you doing here, ''loners?" she mocked. They were a brown and white she-cat, a black tom, and a gray tom. "What do you care?" the black tom hissed. Millie, the brown one nodded madly. Talonfang lashed her tail. "And what are you doing here?" she asked the black tom. It was her most hated cat, her brother Creekfrost. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:26, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "Oh, little 'ol Creekfrost... I've heard about you. Why ain't you in StarClan?" "I didn't want to." Creekfrost meowed. "Maggot face..." Millie hissed under her breath at th two she-cats. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:30, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Jaguarclaw noticed another cat approaching. Talonfang flew at Millie and bit her neck, Creekfrost hopped in to help Millie. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:22, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Jaguarclaw stiffened. ''I smell StarClan... Poppyfennel padded up to the fighting cats. "What's going on here?" he asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:40, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Stoneblaze stopped. "C- Creekfrost?" Creekfrost perked his sharp ears up when he heard his name be called by the voice he loved. He turned and saw Stoneblaze standing there with Poppyfennel growling at the other cats. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:54, November 23, 2015 (UTC) "Oh, Creekfrost. I've missed you, why did you think you didn't deserve it when you do?" Creekfrost padded away from the other cats and sat alone with Stoneblaze. "Because I did not, I killed half my family." he meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:58, November 23, 2015 (UTC) "No, you didn't. Sometimes if the past haunts you don't keep it. Let the past go. It's only going to come back if you keep thinking about it. If you let the past go, you'll feel better, trust me. Thinking about it can be worse than living it sometimes. You deserve StarClan. And I will always love you. Our kits just became warriors. Please..." "They became warriors?" he meowed. He then thought about what she said. "I'll come to StarClan." he meowed. He always seemed to agree with her in the end of everything they argued about. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��]] 01:05, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay